


A Day in Another Hunter's Shoes

by DBInk



Category: Monster Hunter (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26851534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DBInk/pseuds/DBInk
Summary: Ostensibly a tale about trying new things and learning to experience life from new perspectives.
Kudos: 1





	A Day in Another Hunter's Shoes

"So does affinity affect phial damage," I ask my friend turned mentor. I had decided to try and play charge blade in Monster Hunter and he was something of an expert on the weapon. He gave me an explanation on the intricacies of the phial damage types and after cobbling together a build I was ready to take on my first challenge. After investing many decorations, juggling multiple meters and and lining up several perfect hits to maximize efficiency I managed to do a fraction of the greatsword's damage output. I turned to my teacher and asked him one last question: "Damn bitch, you live like this?"


End file.
